1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reverse-preventing structure for a baby walker, more particularly to a reverse-preventing structure which can prevent a baby walker from moving on the reverse suddenly so as to effectively avoid dangers and to ensure the safety of the baby in the baby walker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, a baby walker is simply provided with several wheels in the bottom of the lower frame. While a baby in the walker moves around as pleased, because the baby does not have good sensitivity to the dangers of the surroundings and does not have good distinction of distance, something attractive would cause the baby to move near to a staircase or other dangerous places. The baby would walk on the reverse suddenly and happen to fall downstairs or bump against a wall or furniture so as to be frightened and even hurt. In many countries, the kind of baby walkers are forbidden to be manufactured and sold. Therefore, reverse-preventing structures are continually invented to overcome the above-mentioned drawback of a baby walker.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional reverse-preventing wheel device 100 is usually provided in the bottom of the lower frame of a baby walker.
The conventional wheel device 100 is composed by a wheel 10, a pivot article 20 and a board 30. The wheel 10 and the board 30 are combined by the pivot article 20. On the board 30 is provided with an inserting rod 301 protruding upward. On the inner side of the board 30 is provided with a catch 50 by a pin 40 so that the catch 50 can interact with the flanged ratchets 101 on the inner side of the wheel 10. On the outer side of the wheel 10 is provided with a board 102 having an inserting rod 1021 protruding upward. The inserting rods 1021 and 301 are both inserted into the bottom of the lower frame of a baby walker.
Referring to FIG. 2, while a baby in the baby walker walks on the level ground, the wheel 10 will roll forward smoothly, and the ratchets 101 are successively slide over the catch 50 without resistance. If the wheel 10 rolls on the reverse, the ratchets 101 will be stopped by the catch 50 so as to prevent the wheel 10 from rolling on the reverse.
When being used, the above-mentioned conventional wheel device also has following drawbacks:
1. The wheel device is composed by a lot of parts because it is additionally provided with two inserting rods on two boards on both sides of the wheel in order to be fixed in the bottom of the lower frame; therefore, it costs much, wastes time in composing and does not have beautiful outlook.
2. The catch will not have the effect of reverse-preventing because of break, split or transformation after use in a period of time.
3. Referring to FIG. 3, while a baby in the baby walker walks up to a slope, the catch will deviate from its normal position toward outside because of the influence of the slope. Consequently, both the ratchets and the catch do not function in case of the wheel rolling forward or on the reverse; that is, the wheel device can not prevent the baby walker from moving on the reverse and does not have the effect of fixing the walker while being up to a slope.